


Night Terror

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wishes, Community: lover100, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From screaming to giggling all at Bill's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roses_at_sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roses_at_sunset).



> Warnings: Language  
> Notes: Originally written for roses_at_sunset's request for Bill/Hermione at hp_wishes on Live Journal for the prompt of Nightmare, where all drabbles must be exactly 100 words.
> 
> For my Weasley Men Table at Lover100 on Live Journal for the prompt of haunted.

She woke up screaming. These dark days, Hermione felt certain she wasn't the only one. It happened often. Bill jerked open the door to what was his old bedroom, stubbing his toe on a dresser that she had moved the day before.

"Bloody fucking hell, Hermione!"

He was a comical sight, dancing around on one foot and cursing a string of expletives that he should only be glad his mother wasn't awake to hear. She giggled.

"You find this amusing?"

"Well, I'm not scared anymore."

Limping from the room muttering, Bill said sarcastically, "So glad to have been of service."


End file.
